Harry's Mirror
by Dorkfoot
Summary: Harry having endured torment and torture has been taken from his lifeless world and thrown into a universe unlike his own. AU H/OC or H/HG, Who Knows? Please Read And Review it is what will keep me posting. The people's wants are my only reason for such
1. Prelude, Chapter 1

He sat and stared with conviction, at the wall ahead of him, naked as he was drenched in could sweat and rain. The sound of thunder crashed against they sky interrupting his thoughts as his head snapped up towards the sky.

'Lousy way to be' he thought to himself a small unnoticeable frown tainting his face. He let his head fall back to the wall as he tried to control the anger of his life even now in the position he was in.

He watched the inevitable fall of Albus Dumbledore. Then he saw the murderous rape and disposal of his brown haired friend Hermione granger and the suicide of Ron Weasley, his best mate.

Cars passed above the tunnel as he felt the vibrations befriend the chill as it hitched a ride to his bones. He felt every part of his body spasm as his vision became blurry and nausea toke control of his head. It began to worsen and his vision turn black as he felt the squeezing if his body through a tube, which he only ever associated with apparition, as he tried to blink away the ebony depths he was falling into.

Suddenly he hit wood floor as he fell in to a laying position his body spasmed even further and it became unbearable painful to move. Voices echoed around as he seemed to recover from the temporary blindness that infected him.

"Sam! Quick in keep everyone else out. Molly, call Dumbledore and Pomfrey!" he recognized the voice as his dead godfathers, but played it off as a trick of his mind.

He felt hands on his nude body as the water was spelled away. A disastrous noise was emitted outside the room as yelling could be heard.

"Can you hear me?" The voice immediately to his right, which claimed the hands that continued to check his body, spoke up. He didn't notice anything other then the excrutionating pain he was being put through. It was inevitable that he would pass out, but he remained strong and turned his head.

The first thing he noticed was the long and blond hair as her head turn with her analytical eyes, which with enough effort he was able to tell were the color of a bright blue sky. It wasn't often that he had got to see such a color.

"We need to get him off the floor, Sam."

"Of course, help me I cant lift him up alone." He immediately felt the hover like effects of the _Wingodium leviosa_ lift him off the floor before he deposited onto a cushion like material.

He felt the effects of the nausea take him as things turned black and everything turned dark. He felt completely alone as the sadness of reality finally caught up with him. This was how it was always going to be…A Dream.


	2. What was What Will? Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own the harry potter Books, J.K Rowling does. I wont and never will attempt to make money off of this story.**

**Given Another Chance...**

**"Why did you come harry? I told you to stay away." - Hermione Granger**

11:54 P.M, Summer of August

Magic; anonymously apparent to the fool. The wizards believed they knew it, but Harry knew better; He lived it. He found that with time, as he was losing his mind, he was learning more about Magic. The war had broke out and it's feverish consequences tore many people to their knees. While that happened Harry had found himself locked away in study and denial.

He, unlike most, wanted to know Magic. He wished to love Magic, yet it tortured not only him, but also itself. He had delved even farther than even Dumbledore. The Muggles the Dark Lord so hated had hidden, in its bowels, everything.

Physics works like a art form to change our view of things. Most of it is based around a particle. What they didn't know and neither did the wizards was that it was this particle that was the key to magic.

'_stupid_' was Harry's inner reply to the others. He groaned as he woke to the far off voices of organisms. He smelt the Rosemary Pasta wafting up the stairs. Opening his eyes he clamped them shut as he was stung by the light of a cackling fire. Again, slowly, he opened his eyes. He could literally feel his irises shaping to accommodate the lights. The room was dark, dreary, and elegant. How it succeed to stay this way baffled him.

His head snapped towards the door way. A squeal or rusted metal hinges had brought his attention to a woman, who he so graciously remembered dead.

"**You are up**!" Madam Pomfrey stated with a angry tone. "**Lie down this instant**!"

'_Bloody hell_' was Harry's only thoughts. Doing as he was told he felt the feather soft pillows under his head. Adjusting his hand under the blanket allowed him some defense against unwanted magic. '_But not much_'.

"Where am I?" He asked remaining subtle about his feelings about the situation.

"That does not matter you must drink this potion, You have suffered through hypothermia, a cold, and apparition sickness." Pomfrey commanded. Harry stared at the vial, '_I've always trusted her before why stop now_'. Taking the vial from her hand he tipped his head back and let the coppery tasting liquid slither down his throat. He tasted the Irish-grass before the effects toke over. '_Time for sleep_' was his last thought before falling under.

* * *

4:37 A.M, Summer of August

This time Harry woke to a silent house. Searching the room for any signs of life, he was content to find none. '_What was going on? Pomfrey is dead. She cant be alive. I watched her die. __**She can't be alive**_!' Harry threw the covers off only to feel the cool air from the open window brush his skin.

The memory's of rain and wind gravitated to the forefront of his mind. Cold nights and no warmth tortured him.'_Dumbledore can help_', it was abrupt and sweet his thought. '_that is saying if he is alive_.'

Harry let his legs dangle off the edges of the bed. Taking a slow breath he let himself fall the last inch to the ground. '_He was shorter!_' Staring at himself in the mirror he jerked back from what was shown. Of course he existed to be tormented by life.

His hair was long, black, and unwashed. It sat on his shoulders. His eyes were the same emerald color he always remembered them, but duller. They were listless with exhaustion. He judged that he shrunk at least three inches. Most prominent was the lighting bolt scar that sat upon his head like a king. '_It's faded?_' He shook his head in surprise. If he judged it correctly he looked to be seventeen contrary to being twenty, which what he was suppose to be. '_How have I DE-aged?_' Tiredly he fell back into a sitting position on the bed. As he began to lie down he felt the first tear fall. '_What else was different?_' Growling he shot up in the bed. ' _**Its all just a dream!**__ He needed to find Dumbledore..._'

His lack of balance was a problem again as he fell foreword face first into the Victorian carpet. Some how he managed to disrupt a lamp as it fell to shatter against the wood. Ignoring the oncoming sound of feet he stood up from the floor and set himself in the proper fighting stance. With his knees spread one in front of the other; he pushed foreword as the door opened.

He heard the scream rip from the girls mouth, her gender was quite prominent as his right arm wrapped around her throat, the other gripped her forehead, tightening to reel what was left of the scream into a soft grunt.

She went for her wand, which stuck out of the right pocket of a pair of well fitting blue denim jeans, and tried to helplessly stick him. Ripping his left arm from its place on her forehead he grabbed the wand tightly and placed it to her temple.

"How many more?" urgently he whispered, "and don't scream." He was out of practice, for not two seconds after releasing some of the pressure from her throat the realization hit him that telling someone not to scream never worked. '_**Idiot!**_'

"Help!" It was a animal like scream that escaped her lips.

'Shite!' he mindlessly thought. What he wasn't expecting was for the back of her head to take a sudden detour into his face; plowing him backwards and onto the floor. '_This is why, harry m' boy , you never underestimate your opponent.'_

His chance to get away presented itself a second later and he took it. Pushing his straining legs forewords he launched out the door. Concentrating, he growled and watched in amusement and delight as Magic started to condense in front of him, taking its place between him and the wall. Stabbing the girls wand into the Magic he turned it like a key. The Magic released itself into a floating disk. Not waiting he leaped into the portal. That was when everything went black and he again fell into the world of dreams.

* * *

**Dumbledore's talk...**

** "I was worried. Nothing seemed normal." - Harry Potter**

Same Time, Summer of August 

"**You told us that he was dead!**" Sirius black stuttered. He wore a pair of black jeans and a white athletic shirt. His hair and beard was ebony clear and settled in a well mannered trim. Not far from him stood Remus Lupin in his mud colored, raggedy, and ripped robes. His brown hair was left untamed after days of wakefulness. Dumbledore sat in he leather high backed chair his blue fleece robes set out against its chocolate colored finish. His gray beard and hair fell short of his waist.

"Yes I did, but things seemed to have changed." Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"Sirius, how do we know its even him?" Remus was left alone with his statement. He whispered under his breath, "It could be anyone."

Sirius stepped closer towards the dark finished oak desk. It sat in the middle of the figured eight room stuffed with abundance of artifacts, many of which didn't work. All around the men, against the upper ceiling and walls were hung pictures all particularly moving, yet all silent. "What are we gonna do?" were Sirius's only words.

"First we must find out who he is and how he got here. Then we must move strategically before Voldemort learns of this boys arrival." Dumbledore sat foreword in his set leaning his elbows against his desk hands clasped together as if he was praying. "If he found out about him my guesses are Voldemort would do all he could to gain the boys trust and allegiance."

"Why would he do that?" Remus add to the conversation.

"Of the little I have seen this boy seems to have powers beyond words." Shaking his head Dumbledore awnsered, " To survive hypothermia and apparition sickness, Its unheard of a wizard to even posses one or the other."

Sirius sighed, Stepping back he nodded. Remus moved towards the hearth grabbing a green powder from a porcelain vase hanging from its landing. Tossing it into the fire he stepped into the flames and muttered under his breath, " Grimmauld place", before disappearing in to them. Sirius hesitated and opened his mouth to say something to Dumbledore.

"Go Sirius and check on our guest." Sirius nodded before following Remus the same way. Sighing Dumbledore sat back. Staring into the recolored flames he was lost into his thoughts. '_Please don't be a dream, we need you. Your most likely our only hope._'


	3. Everything Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't not own the harry potter books; J.K. Rowling does! I wont and never will be making money off of this story. It is for total personal education and entertainment, for when the real books start to dull, which they NEVER will.**

**Everything...**

** "But where will the dolphins swim?" - Young Eliza Potter**

**5:58 P.M, Winter of December, The alternative.**

_He lived in a horror picture. Its the only conceivable notion that would explain his torture. When he was little he had always imagined a world unlike his own. One where his parents hadn't died in a car crash. But every time he pictured it shattered like glass. Metaphorically he was in pain, but blissfully he was dead. This wasn't the first nightmare he had and it will not be the last._

_ Staring blankly at the steering wheel of his Honda truck, one that Ginny so hatefully sought to destroy, he sighed after the long day at work where, he never actually worked, his nose and mind were stuck in the brittle pages of some book; dark or light it didn't matter._

_ With the second sigh he began his repetitive process of coming "home". His life in the last year had all but crashed. Voldemort was said to be recruiting more Deatheaters. As far as he was concerned it was not his problem. With the death of Albus Dumbledore, picture of light, all his hope was stowed away looking for the answers._

_ Pushing the dented truck door open with a heave he stepped out of the truck. Landing in a pile of snow wasn't his first concern as he noticed that most of the house's lights were off but one; the Bathroom. Locking the truck door he willed himself forward. 'Where the heck was Ginny? Eliza?' Thinking of his two year old daughter, the petal of his life, he became even more concerned. He sped towards the front door as the sinking motion of his heart became unbearable._

_ He rushed the stairs the the only source of light. "Ginny, you home?" The sound of his muggle radio was his only answer as it played what he solely interpreted as 'Everything by Lifehouse'. Putting the radio out of his mind he followed the narrow white halls, the floors carpeted with a murky brown carpet, to reach the Bathroom's plain, solid wood, white door._

_ "Ginny?" Pushing the door open gently with his hands, as to not spook her, he took the room in. The walls were the same white as the hall except a trim rounded them. The fairy's that once were in it all lay at its base. He noticed a distinct red rime of color had settled so close to the base that it was barely there. Looking straight ahead his eyes centered on the mirror. His hair was bed ragged. His eyes wore a haunted layer of color. Turning right into the 'L' shaped bathroom he stepped to the tub. Its at this point he noticed that the floor was wet. The white tile stared at him; the water smirked._

_ "Eliza?.." Finally he got a look into the tubs depths. Water was brimmed to the edge. Floating in the liquid was a human cadaver. His heart beat faster. 'It still wore clothes' was the first thought of the scene. The second never came as his eyes roamed towards Eliza's open, blank, emerald eyes. He choked on his sobs._

_ Falling to his knees he grasped through the water for her body. "No, Please no!" Holding her to his chest he stroked her fire red hair back. "Your all I want, Your all I need, Your Everything!" echoed towards the bathroom from the radio. Tears fell for how long he did not know, but the song had changed to Never the Same by Red._

_ Pushing his despair back. Resting his hand on the bodies forehead he closed his eyes. He saw the light flare through his lids as he picture her killer, Staring back at him were..._

** "Wake up, daddy! Its Christmas!" - Young Eliza Potter**

**6:34 A.M, Summer of August.**

Harry jerked awake. His muscles tense, clothes soaked in a cold sweat, and the windows draft teasing his hair. Sitting up he brushed sweat droplets from his hair. With a sigh he began his morning ritual. Using the stolen wand he shaved his beard, brushed his teeth, and tided his clothes.

Leaving the room the way he found it he left the abandoned house. Concentrating he felt the familiar tube like experience of apparation. In the blink of an eye he was standing not in the quiet boulevard but in a street of London.

Across the street a rickety sign swung back and forth, a picture of brooms polishing its surface.

The door lead to, as the sign read, the Leaky Cauldron. Looking both ways he trekked to the door, pulling it open, he entered the establishment.

Rowdy men drank after a hard days work, women chattered about their husbands folly, and children drank Butterbeer listening intently to the conversations. Making his way to the back of the pub he was met with a back alley. Ignoring the fact it was a dead end he moved to the far wall. Taping a inconspicuous brink and watched without thought as the wall opened to a street with many assorted shops. Moving without seeing he set out towards a cathedral like building at the end of the street.

'_Dumbledore was alive_._ I know that much, but what should I do? As of now I cant make any decisions_.' Harry thought with malice. '_If this isn't a dream that leaves one explanation; He was in another Reality_' He shook his head as he took the first step into Gringotts. The bank was exactly as he remembered it. The marble walls were black with the sparks of white jewels. The floor was the same. '_Both are farfetched._'

_"Goblins, nasty little creatures. Only thing that tames them is money, but even that is a reach. The best way to work with them is to bribe..."_ Remembering the lecture given to him by Lockhart in his second year of Hogwarts Harry walked past counter after counter to reach a podium. The goblin sat with defiance as he pretended to work. Taking in the goblins small tuft of white hair, and corduroy suit he sniggered to himself.

"Gnark Eve, Bur tafg manil por? {"Good Eve, are you busy?} Harry asked with a smirk as the goblins eyes shot up to his face. Shaking his head in surprise the goblin acknowledged him.

"Ni, how can I help you, Mister..? {Ni translates to No}

"My name is beyond your understanding. Now if you will be so kind as to ask Director Ragnorok to speak to me, a galleon might grace your presence." Harry spoke with confidence. '_Hafta __act superior or else you never get their help_.'

"Of course, If you wait but a moment." The goblin rushed off with out a second to spare. Looking around he took a seat on a bench not far from the podium. The goblin return not a minute later. "He is waiting, if you will follow me please." Smiling kindly he did as asked. He never did try to memorize Gringotts; its was a labyrinth.

They came to double wooden doors. The metal hinges were polished silver and glinted against the marble walls. The leading goblin knocked twice upon the door with his knobby fist. As they waited for a reply Harry looked towards the guards,who tried hard to hide within the crevices of the wall. They held menacing grins and spears just as sharp. Hearing voices from beyond the door he turned his head to listen intently.

"You may enter." Gruff was the voice. It held a old tone, one that only a wise man could duplicate. Following the leading goblin in he took point. 'Surprise!' he thought with a smirk as he got to his knees, His right hand on his heart, and spoke.

"It is and honor Great Leader and Director Ragnorok. To walk in your domain is a pleasure and elegance I have never been privy of." With a flourish of his left hand he bowed his head. Goblin mannerism required of a guest to present their neck. It was a sign of judgment should the host decide to lop of your head for insubordination.

"Leave us Borgnak." Coming to stand in front of Harry, Ragnorok Smiled. It was a menacing smile, but it would be improper to point this out, even in private company. "I will take it from here."

Harry heard the doors close. "You may stand. Its not often that a wizard enters my office, let alone bow and speak in goblin mannerism."

Harry's shook his head. "It would be improper for me to stand." Even Ragnorok would know this. To stand would point out his height and in the wrong company would be interpreted as acting superior. He heard a chuckle. Looking up he noted that Ragnorok wore a wicked grin. His face was blemished with a beard. Its white purity sat contrasted against his scarred and green skinned face. His eyes were beady yet held age in their depths.

"Than lets sit." Ragnorok moved from his spot in front of Harry to sit in a wooden chair. It was just... _'Solid?_.. _A fine token for someone so superior?_' Smiling Harry laughed. Standing he took a seat in front of Ragnarok oak desk. '_And! No finish_.'

"You are exactly as I remember." Harry smiled as he said this.

"And when may I ask have we met, Mister...?" Ragnorok asked his tone neutral.

"Potter." It was simple. '_No bluntness to it_' thought Harry.

"Ahhhhh I see, then I have guessed right." Inquired Ragnorok. "Another reality, To travel to one is unheard of Mr. Potter" Shaking his head Ragnorok continued. "And how have you managed to accomplish such a feat?"

"How did you know?" Harry asked his tone surprised tickled with humor.

"I am old Mr. Potter. I have seen a lot, but why come to Gringotts? One would think _Albus Dumbledore _would help you." The way Ragnarok spoke of Dumbledore told Harry he had a ally.

"Albus and I do not get on well, He thinks people can be tools. I have come to Gringotts because I like dragons." Harry answered.

"Dragons?" Ragnorok wore surprised wrinkles.

"Director you insult my intelligence! Dragons are magical as you know." He watched Ragnorok smile at his answer. Standing Ragnorok moved to a book case and mumbled a few words in Goblin. Moving back to his seat he open the book. As Ragnorok paged through the book Harry took in the office.

It was a normal room square in spatial reality.. He sat at the center on a leather bound chair. The stitching was goblin; delicate and subtle. Usually it was mistaken to have been stretched across a frame or wood. Bookcases full of books lined the walls leaving room for the entrance doors Harry had entered through. His desk sat a way from the wall and bookcases to allow for room to walk.

"Ahh, I have found it...is this your reason?" Ragnorok asked intercepting Harry's scouting. Passing the book to him, Harry raised a eyebrow. Taking a look at the page he was met by a moving picture. A Hungarian Horntail stared at him its eyes encompassing him in the Feel of Magic. Harry tasted and smelt Magic. Harry began to read a few written paragraphs on the page.

_'I was watching Lucy again today. She's shedding scales again. Speaking of her scales, it was funny. Today felt longer than normal. The clock seemed so slow. It may just be me.'_

A few typed lines later more hand writing was scribbled.

_'Time! Dragon scales slow time down. Here we were using unicorn horns to create time turners and Dragons are more efficient and easier to catch! I've experimented and it works!'_

(**-Writ by Riklna in Dragons Abound by Aglyi Spont)**

"Yes." His voice cracked as he looked up.

"You are intelligent Mr. Potter. You should also realize that your in another Reality not another time."

"But if I could enhance a Dragons Magical...!"

Ragnorok shook his head. "No, Mister Potter." Ragnorok took the book from him. " The goblin Riklna killed herself after she came into to much contact to ground Dragon scales."

"The magics to powerful..." Harry whispered. "Has anyone tried to contain it in a safe zone."

"No, and you won't. My dragons are off limits to you and your kind." Spoke Ragnorok in anger.

Harry nodded. "I apologize, but you must realize why I want this. I don't belong here."

Ragnorok put the book away before returning to his chair. "My advice, Mr. Potter, is to learn to belong. Now on to business." Ragnorok reached into drawer after drawer. Searching feverishly Ragnarok made quiet exclamations. "No that's not it, Nope, Where is that...Found it." Sitting straight Harry watched as he filled out a form then signed the bottom. Ragnorok slipped it towards Harry.

"Whats this?" Harry asked reading a few lines.

"This will legally sign over all Potter accounts into your name. You may be in a different reality, but blood is the same as always." Ragnorok answered.

"Of course it is, magic is as constant as time is, and seeing as blood contains Magic..." Harry drawled to a whispers as the realization hit him. "How much does these accounts contain?"

"195,555,433 Galleons, that isn't including liquid assets and over all property value." Ragnorok smirked. "Now sign, I am a very busy man."

Harry nodded before signing his name with a flourish. "This is much appreciated."

"Good, good. Now I would advise you to pay that galleon you bribed my worker with and to also learn about what,where,why, and how this reality's Harry is." The meeting came to quick stop.

"Of course, Director." Harry stood and bowed again. Walking to the door his hand was on the handle before Ragnorok stopped him.

"And Lord Potter, call me Ragnorok." Smiling he turned away from Harry. Smiling Harry left the Office. '_Things are looking up_.' thought Harry.

**!Important!**

_Authors notes: Okay so Im getting longer chapters. If you have noticed some intelligence to Harry then good for you. He is._

_ I am using a lot of Sciencetific ideas to explain magic and had originally planned on including as much as possible in the story. Ive yet to find many places to add it. The only reality that would allow me to do so in long spurts would be if Harry was a teacher. They may become times where _

_Harry explains somethings to others, but I wont make it a lecture. This is a story not a scientifc paper._

_So I ask, only to deter anyones bored, should I A) Just add as much as possible to the story or B) Write a individual story that will explain more idepths the Scientificall Magic Calls or SMCs.? Just send me a message._

_ To be warned, you will find that the way Harry does magic is very unconventional and I do not consider it wandless magic or wand magic. Simply put, I call it Natural Magic. This I can also explain a lot more in depth by way of your choice._

_ Thanks for reading and please review and give your awnsers. I wont be doing a lot of Author notes just so you know._


	4. Wishful Dreams Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe; J.K Rowling Does. I will never, ever, EVER make money off of this story. It is for solely personal enlightenment and education.**

**For those who don't know or couldn't figure it out A thought has aposterphies around it and italisized like this:**

**'_xxxxxxxxxxx_'**

**Where else Speech hase quotes around it like this:**

"**xxxxxxxxxxx"**

**also when a word/s are Bolded it ussually means its yelling or emphisized. I dont like all caps.**

**Unconstitutional, Functional, and Wrought Iron...**

** "When did you think of this?" - Hermione Granger**

**11:24 P.M, Summer of August, 2 days later.**

Harry sat at the desk provided by the Leaky Cauldron. He barely had room to move his elbows, which was obvious by the cautious movement of his arms. The right corner was housed by an ink jar,its

black liquid ominous against the oak wood of the desk. A scroll of parchment sat cationic in front of his hands. The quill was no where to be found.

Sighing, Harry sat back in his seat. The last two days had been static as he planned every step he took. First, after leaving Gingotts, Harry had purchased a black Robe from Madam Malkins. Donning it, he then bought a few books from Flourish and Blotts to get him by for the long stretches of boredom. Renting a room from Tom he had but sat and thought hour after hour with breaks for reading.

Letting his eyes wander towards the creation in his hands; he couldn't help but smile. The letter span at least half the sheet. In shiny black ink it winked at him. Deciding to reread for proofing.

_'Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,_

_ Good Evening, sir. I was thinking and knowing that you were behind the little "group" that had taken me in a few days ago, I thought it best to thank you. Also _

_ send my thanks to the owner of the house. The bed was quite comfortable._

_ But on to the business. I wish to speak with you at the soonest opening. The topics are to innocent to pronounce in public letters._

_ Also I would like you to consider me a student of Hogwarts; if the school accepts me of course. It would be a pleasure of mine to have this opportunity to learn from, what I hear, are the best teachers in England._

_ Finishing this with simple goodbyes would be best. I look forward to speaking with you._

_ Harry Potter'_

Smiling, Harry folded it into thirds and set it away to send tomorrow. Pushing the chair back he stood up and tripped into the twin sized bed. The springs groaned as he laid upon them. Shaking his head, _' Its the best I can get_'. Letting his eyes close, his head lolled, his hand tightened its grip on the stolen wand under his pillow.

** "Hermione.." - Harry Potter**

**2:34 A.M, Winter of January, The alternate.**

_'__What was Crazy?' Harry had been asking himself this question for the past 3 hours. He lay awake in bed; silent. Ginny lay next to him her slow breathing the only indication of sleep. Rolling away from her he stared hard at his bedside table. The lamp was a simple plain wooden lighting fixture. His radio's clock blinked the time, taunting him with enthusiasm. 'Bloody Hell!'_

_ Waiting the few minutes it took to make a decision, he sat up gently and slid out of bed. Making sure Ginny was asleep he moved about grabbing clothes and putting them on. Leaving the dark room he entered the hall. Across from their bedroom door another door was open a crack.. Turning his head to the left he saw the bathroom light on. Walking the hall he turned it off a flick of a switch. Returning to the cracked door he pushed it open with a nudge. A nightlight left a small wave of light to light his way to the bed. Eliza's face shown bright to him. A smile donned her face. 'Good dream, I hope' He thought wistfully. For a moment he was jealous of her before he shook his head. Bringing his mind back to the present he caught Eliza's eyes open._

_ "You should be sleeping." Harry told Eliza softly not wanting to wake Ginny up. Eliza's smile grew bigger._

_ "You too, Daddy," Eliza understood the secrecy harry was trying to create and spoke in a whisper "do you work tomorrow?"_

_ "Yes, why?" Harry answered. He was slightly confused at the question._

_ "Cause you work all the time, I never get to see you..."_

_ Harry reached his hand out and held hers. "I'm sorry." he whispered sadly._

_ "Its okay, you hafta save people, isn't that right?" she smiled at him. Letting her hand go he ran his fingers through her hair. Shifting his position on the bed he turned towards her. Taking his daughters red hair and emerald eyes he was distinctly reminded of a picture of his Mother._

_ "Who told you that?" He was worried. She wasn't suppose to know what he did. '_**_Why the hell am I considered a Hero!_**_' he thought with conviction._

_ "Mommy, she says you save people all the time. She says she doesn't like when you leave. Aunt 'Mione always calls it your saving people thing. Why don't you talk to your friends daddy? And who is the Ferret?" Eliza asked. Her eyes sparked with child like curiosity._

_ "Does she.." Harry became quite. "Go to sleep, I will be out tonight. If your Mom wakes up tell her I'm at work, Okay?" Harry got up to leave._

_ "That's a lie..." Eliza spoke suddenly as Harry reached for the doorknob._

_ Turning Harry asked, "Excuse me?" His tone was a little demanding._

_ "Your not going to work, your leaving, aren't you?"_

_ "NO!" Harry roared in a whisper. "Never! Why would you think that?" He asked it in a whisper as he moved back to his spot on the bed. Taking her hand he squeezed it._

_ Eliza looked away, "Mommy says your also going to leave someday." Harry was baffled at her response._

_ "Look at me Eliza, Look at me. I will never leave you." He brought his and her hand to her chest. "No matter how; I will always be here."_

_ "On my chest?" She asked innocently. Harry shook his head, a smile grace his lips, before answering._

_ "No, In your heart. Now go to sleep." He kissed her forehead before leaving the room and shutting the door. He glared at his and Ginny's bedroom door. 'How could she?' He thought with malice. Pushing it out of his mind he took off down the steps. Reaching the foyer he slipped his Converse on. _

_ He opened his truck's door and got in to the drivers seat. Starting the car he allowed the heater to start. Leaning back he sighed. 'I'm going crazy.' It was simple really._

_He backed the car out of the driveway and set off down the desolate road. He drove for an hour before reaching a London street. It took another thirty minutes to reach the street he wanted all the while he was silent. Turning into a parking lot of a muggle strip mall he parked close to the long building. He sat in his car staring at a display window. The mannequin in it stared at him. At least that's how it felt to him._

_ He stepped out of his car and shut the door. Turning back he sighed. He walked towards the window. The parking lot was cast alight only by the lamp posts. Stepping up the curb he took his place staring into the window. He set his hand against it and muttered under his breath. "I wish to enter" as was the spoken password to the hospital at night. It was security so drunk muggles wouldn't find out about the world of wizards that begged a their footsteps. the Illusion dispersed to show a plain brick wall with a door in its center. Grabbing the handle he entered. _

_ The door told nothing about the room he entered. Remembering the white muggle hospital that he had entered when he was six; it looked the same. A counter with a young witch sitting behind it was directly in front of the entrance. Chairs lined the walls for patients to sit in as they wait. Farther __beyond the desk was a hall with wooden pine doors open and a few, he was sure, were closed._

_ Stepping towards the witch and he waited. She scribbled on a few sheets of paper. He knew he was being ignored, yet he waited. He sighed and the woman finally looked up._

_ "How can I help you?" She asked over the sounds of her gum smacking in her mouth. Harry's left eyebrow twitched._

_ "I need the forms to sign myself into the psych wards." Harry answered. He was unsure._

_ "The what?" 'Was she being stupid?' Harry asked himself._

_ "The crazy rooms, Insanity boulevard, or more commonly refereed to as the _**_psych ward_**_." He kept his voice calm yet a tint of annoyance leaked through._

_ "Oh, one sec." she moved her chair back and left through a door to the left of the desk. Harry shook his head and took a seat along the walls. She reentered a minute later carrying a clipboard and pen. "Here ya go sweetheart." Harry took the clipboard from her all the while cursing the education system and/or the lack of one._

_ Taking a look at the forms he realized they never expected for someone to sign themselves into the psych wards. 'Patients name, age, gender, your relation to patient, your name...yada, yada, and yada.' He found it humorous. He began to fill out the forms._

_ Harry was interrupted by the taping of the woman's foot. Looking up he realized she was waiting for something. "What?" he asked._

_ "You done yet?" she inquired. 'Holy shite she is impatient'_

_ "Yes I am" he answered as he handed her the clip board. She took a look and her eyes skimmed the form again before she looked up._

_ "Sweetheart, you don't seem crazy?" 'First of all I am not your sweetheart, and second just show me to my room' he thought with conviction._

_ "I think that, , is my decision." Answered a voice behind the woman. "Please step aside." did as she was told and took her set behind her desk. Harry was now facing a mediwitch who, unfortunately, was named Hermione Granger. Her Brunette hair sat in waves over her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes looked him over. "If it isn't the great Harry Potter." _**_'Shite!'_**

****_"Hermione... Please don't..."_

_ "Follow me _**_Mr_**_.Potter, we will step into my office." Before Harry could answer Hermione took off down the hall and through a door to their left. Following her, he set out to his deathbed.'Better then being crazy at least' what he didn't know was he was so far from the truth._

_ Entering Hermione's office he immediately recognized it as her's. It felt, smelled, and, oddly, tasted like her. Looking around he noticed the bookcase behind her desk. It held,what he knew, her favorite books from Hogwarts A History to How to Cook for Dummies. Taking the only seat in front of __her desk he braced himself._

_ "Would you like coffee?" '_**_What?_**_'_

_ "Um...no thank you. Hermione...I'm sorry." Harry answered remembering Eliza's words earlier that night._

_ "Your going through a lot Harry, which is why, I hope, you are foolishly trying to enter yourself into my psych ward." She spoke with a kind heart and it hurt him.'If only she knew.'_

_ "Hermione..." He desperately needed her to understand. She took the seat at her desk setting a cup of tea in front of him ignoring his plea._

_ "Your not crazy Harry, in fact your the smartest person I know and that's saying something."_

_She said. _

_ "Hermione, listen. You don't know what I mean..." Again he pleaded. Hermione just shook her head. Harry gave up as he lifted the tea to his lips and took a sip. The steam scalded his tongue. He then tasted a simple combination of mango and water. "Its Magic." 'he gave his reason let her work it out.'_

_ "Magic...what does that have to do with anything?" Her question was simple._

_ "I see it, I hear it, and I taste it. I live Magic, Hermione." He answered. 'A simple answer.'_

_ "Please explain Harry, Unlike you my education isn't light-speed. I care about you. I don't like seeing you like this."_

_ "When I walk into a room Hermione I can tell where every spell has been cast up to twenty hours. I know you keep a simple locking charm on your right hand desk drawer. I know you were the one that cast it and that it was over eight hours the last time it was cast. Not only that I can tell that to have a security magicked container in that drawer. I also know it is contaminated by your Magical essence." Harry took a breath and drank some tea. Hermione raised her eyebrows._

_ "That simple locking spell, Harry, would keep Voldemort out for atleast a few minutes." she smiled. "And you think your crazy because you can sense magic. Lots of people can do that..."_

_ "NO! NOT LIKE I CAN. ITS EVERYWHERE!" He roared. He had shot himself out of his chair. A crash alerted him to the breaking tea cup. His whole body shook. "Hermione..." He fell back into his seat._

_ Hermione rushed to his side. Kneeling at his feet she placed her hands on his forearms gripping them. "Harry, calm down."_

_ "I'm sorry! I'll fix it!" He reached past her and closed his eyes. Hermione watched in amazement as the glass shards flew together. She could see the outlines of where it had cracked. Thinking that was all Harry was gonna do, she turned her head back towards him. Surprised, when a flash burst from behind her. Heat swept across her back. It felt like a furnace. Turning back she saw that the cup was pure. No cracks, not even the original chip from when she had hit it with the spout of __her tea kettle. She turned back to Harry as she felt his arm brush against her right breast. She heard him suck in a breath. "Sorry" He blushed._

_ "Harry, your a genius, not crazy." she sighed. "Please believe me."_

_ "I do, but..." He stopped. Her face was smooth and wrinkle free. The earrings she wore enticed him. Ripping his gaze from them he found himself leaning forward. Harry felt her lips even before they touched. It was a soft kiss; gentle. Pulling back he searched her face for rejection._

_ "Harry..."_

_ "Hermione..." Harry looked away ashamed. 'I can't believe you.'_

**"What are friends for?" - Ronald Weasley**

**7:57 A.M, Summer of August, Mirror.**

Harry jerked awake and sat up in the bed. The stolen wand fell from his hand to land on his lap. Staring forward he wept. The tears landing on the embroidered blanket. "I'll fix it...I'm sorry" He whispered to the walls. "But I'm weak!" Growling at himself he continued. "I couldn't even save you."

Pushing these thoughts away he stood up slipping the wand into his sleeve. Beginning his morning ritual, he began his day.

**"Live Harry...Do it for me..." - Only Harry knows.**

**8:33 A.M, Summer of August, Mirror.**

Harry found himself walking along a crowded Diagon Alley. People of all colors, races, and either gender shopped. 'How can they act so at ease, Voldemort could be right around the corner.' Putting it out of his mind he entered the shop he was looking for. The sign read Olivia's Owlery.

Walking to the counter he took in his surroundings. Birds perched on long rods of wood the protruded from the wall. The shop smelled like beef strips and owl food. It burned his nose. The sound was, or should be classified as, annoying. Hitting the bell that sat on the counter he waited. A woman walked from the back. Her her ran down behind her back its blond haze holding his stare. Pulling his gaze to her face he found himself now staring at a pair of violent eyes.

"Hello, dear. My names Alanna{=P}, how can I help you?" She asked introducing herself. Harry shook her hand and laid a galleon on the counter. Taking out the letter he began to answer her.

"I need this letter delivered to Albus Dumbldore A.S.A.P, your fastest bird if you will." He smiled. The woman nodded grateful as she took the letter into the back. Harry turned to gaze out the window. Children ran across the street laughing about there activities. Mothers worked to keep them in check. Alanna returned.

"There you go, dear. Now here is your change..."

"Keep it." He smiled back at her. Turning he exited the building. He heard a yell to his right as a mother tried to contain her son from rushing into Quality Quidditch. Taking a step forward he felt the scattering of the air, or more specifically, Magic. A scream broke out and the crowd went crazy. Searching the chaos for the reason he growled. 'Voldemort!'

A group of disguised people dressed in black robs and skull featured mask advanced up the street. They waved their wands above their heads with laughter. Men and woman, boys and girls, rushed out of their paths. Most died as a sickly green color light collided with their bodies. It was instant.

Harry rushed forward pulling his wand from his sleeve. "Rawr!" He roared. It echoed catching the attention of the Deatheaters. The leader laughed turning his wand towards Harry. Things slowed to Harry.

He felt the change rather than saw it. His view began to change as he fell forward. His muscles rippled as they changed. His nose elongated and his teeth sharpened. Grey fur grew from his skin. His clothes were pulled into the whirling change of his body. He felt his front paws hit the brink road. The mans eyes were stuck in a look of horror as Harry, now a lupine, leaped towards him.

Blood splattered Harry's teeth as he ripped the mans throat from his body. Letting it go he used the Body to push himself from the ground and incoming spells. Landing behind The second Death eater he slid to a stop. Not waiting for a signal he launched himself towards the man. This time Harry let his body fly over his shoulder and gripped the mans robes black hood. His bodies momentum ripped the man to his back. Letting go, he ran behind a crate of pickles.

The Deatheaters were confused as they searched for him. Harry heard apparation from his left. He sensed the apparation zone and guessed they were friendly. More screams echoed down the alley alerting him to more death eaters. Checking over the crate he took in the enemy count. 'Two down and Two standing.' He watched one run into the building across from his hiding spot. 'scratch that, one.'

He jumped. HE felt the air rush around him and concentrated. His body morphed back just as his fist gripped the woman's throat. Slamming the body against the bricks it slid with him. Waving his wand he let go of the body as a rush of air stopped his path. The body continued to crash into the building that the death eater had rushed into.

Ignoring the yells of the Aurors he rushed into the building. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark. Letting his eyes adjust he move his robes to a more comfortable position. He heard footsteps above him. Taking the steps he made himself glide as he ran. His left hand brushed the wall, its grain soothing his aching fingers.

Stopping on the landing he found himself looking into a hall. The doors were all closed. Turning the other way he saw a window, its curtains blew in with the wind. Steadily he walked to the closest door. Bracing his body to the wall beside it he turned the knob.

The spell barely past his arm, laming into the wall leaving a basketball sized hole. Not waiting for a invitation he threw himself into the room. Placing himself into a standing position he waved his wand. 'Lumos.' the light blinded the Death eater, who replied with a series of spells. Moving his body left and right he used the diversion to rush between the spells. Knocking his fist into his opponents gut, he let his wand come to his chest level with the Deatheaters head. "Avada Kedavra" He whispered as he took the mans life. The body dropped as he let the weight go.

It was now that he noticed the room. A bed sat overturned against the wall. Holes speckled the wall near the door. No windows let light in. The wood walls were old and brittle. His head jerked up as laughter rushed through the open window. Ignoring the stench of Death Magic he left the room. Moving to the halls window he took a look outside. A man dressed in a red robes walked among the bodies of helpless Aurors.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the Magic around him. Creating a vacuum like container he began to force the movement of the particles to hasten. Heat radiated around him as he turned feeling the tube like sensation of apparation. As he was forced through the tube he hit a barrier of Magic, a Anti-apparation ward. Punching through it like scissors through paper he continued on. The Magic vacuum morphed as wings began to grow and a beak. Harry in cased in a luminescent firework shaped like a hawk tunneled through the air crashing against a hastily raised shield. The mans shield quickly shattered as he was thrown ten feet down the street. The man quickly maneuvered himself to land on his feet. Tatters of his robe fell as the edges burned.

Sulfur filled the air around Harry. The the Magic shattered to fall, like dying fireflies, to the the ground. Shaking his head to clear it he opened his eyes. His hands were sweaty. His right hand gripped his wand tightly. Opening his senses he was bombarded with silence. Deatheaters, wizards, and witches alike stopped to watch.

"**Flee!**" The yell ripped the silence in to as the Deatheaters left in a blink of an eye. The man stood calculating Harry. A smirk formed across his face. Harry's eyes began to blur and darken around the edges. The last he heard was someone trying to get through to him, '_Hm, Sounded something like, "Hey, Mate you okay."..._' He passed out.

**10 points to whoever figures out what Harry knew was in Hermione's drawer!**

**!Optional!**

**Statistics:**

Word Count; 3,879

Characters;21,008

**Author Note:** Wow thats a lot of words. Its gotten longer! =}

Time for explinations! Yay.

**Magical Essence; **This is like its not what grews your magical potency. Magical essence is like rubbing your shoulder on someones shirt except at a very microscopic level. The particular level of Magic is where this happens. Your Magical Singniture rubs on the outter world magical particles giving them a "scent"; your scent.

**Magical Vacuums**; these are exactly how they sound. They create a barrier between the wizard and atmosphere with magic.

**Harry's Hawk**; Hehe its would be cooler in a picture!


	5. Authors Note!

**Authors note:**

**Im sorry guys but i will be dropping Harry's Mirror due to the idea lacking any forward momentum ={ . At the time of upload i had many ideas yet lost them all as time went on, BUT I have had another idea and its working out great. A new story of mine will be coming out soon. I do not know when cause I want to have at least the first two chapters done, but it will come.**

**Also I like short stories and have posted one of many to come. I like stories that hold a deeper meaning or ones that questions a turn of events. Gotta keep your minds working. =}**

**P.S. If anyone wishes to try and take over Harry's Mirror, feel absolutely free to do so. I know It my go against my name that I discontinued a story, but you will hafta understand that its my first and regrettably it did not work out like we wished it would.**

**Thank you**

**The Humble and Modest,**

**Dorkfoot**

******Check my Profile for Updates!**


End file.
